Roughin' It
by Jolt11
Summary: What happens when Sapphire, Ruby, and Emerald go camping? Read to find out!   REUPLOADED-sorry had the wrong file OTL BUT reviews and critiques are GLADY welcomed!


Hey! It's **Jolt11!**

September 20th is Sapphire's Birthday!

Read and Review! Critiques are very welcome!

Disclaimer! I don't own Pokemon!

**Rere is my OC! Q's are welcome ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Roughin' It<strong>

Ruby lay on the cold, damp, filthy ground. The only sounds were the muffled pops and snaps from the fire, and the loud, obnoxious snores coming from Emerald, who was the lucky one to fall asleep first.

_"How can he just sleep like that?"_ Ruby thought. _"After that story even **I** can't sleep."_ He glanced next to him and realized how close to he was to... um , you know... Natural Pokemon Fertilizer... He bolted up but dared not to to yell and risk waking Sapphire, who was sleeping on the other side of the campfire with her back to it. "How did I get myself into this?" He breathed.

**Earlier that day...**

"Com'on ya, Slokings!" Sapphire growled. She was ten feet ahead of Emerald and at least thirty feet ahead of Ruby. "I wanna git there 'fore nightfall!"

"Well, I'd be able to go faster is Ruby didn't make me carry all the gear!" Emerald said glaring daggers back at Ruby.

"If I had anymore weight I'd sink into this disgusting filth!" Ruby explained while gingerly tip-toeing to avoid the mud. What he didn't notice was that Sapphire had popped a vein or the fact that she was marching up to him...

"Ahh!" Ruby yelled. He was now covered in mud because Sapphire had jumped into the mud puddle in front of him, successfully coating him in a layer of mud.

"Now ya don't have ta worry 'bout gittin' dirty anymore." Sapphire said with a smug smile.

"Yeah, all thanks to you!" Ruby growled trying to wipe off some of the mud from his clothes.

"Will you two stop flirting!" Emerald yelled.

"We weren't-" They began before being interrupted by a thud.

"Stupid shoes..." Emerald mumbled as he pushed himself up from the ground. "Let's just get to the campsite and get this over with." He said reattaching his shoes.

"Fine." Ruby and Sapphire said crossing their arms. The Hoenn trio walked mostly in silence, except for Ruby's complaining, Emerald's shoe situation, and Sapphire having to carry what Emerald couldn't and Ruby wouldn't, other than that it was silent. Soon they reached a small clearing near a bubbling river.

"Now that we're here let's set up!" Sapphire said throwing her arms into the air.

"Hmp. Who says you're the boss?" Ruby said putting his hands on his hips.

"Says me! It's meh birthday, after all!" She said turning away from him. "So Emerald git us sum firewood, and _you_ kin set up the tents." She said pointing a finger at the white hated one.

"I'll be back." Emerald said as he released his Septile and climbed on his shoulders and disappeared in the thick of the forest.

"And just what will you be doing?" Ruby asked sounding annoyed.

"Catchin' us sum grub." She said as she pulled off her shirt and threw it behind her.

"How barbaric." Ruby said shaking his head with his eyes closed. That's about when her shirt landed on his face. Ruby pulled it off and looked just in time to see the splash from the river. "Sapphire put your shirt back on!" He yelled turning away and covering his eyes. His face was nearly as red as his namesake, nearly.

"I'm wearin' a swim suit, ya twit!" She yelled back. About twenty-five minutes later, along with a wardrobe change , Ruby had set up two tents and a few chairs, and seemed quite proud of himself.

"Just beautiful!" He exclaimed proudly.

"Ha! Beautiful, ya say?" Sapphire scoffed. "Dis is wut I call beautiful!" She mocked holding a large, failing Magicarp in her hand.

_"Eww!"_ Ruby cringed. "You expect me to eat that?" He said seeming disgusted.

"Don't be such a priss." Sapphire said rolling her eyes at him. She stepped out of the river on the bank. "Now where's Emerald wit dat firewood?" She asked grinning a fanged grin. She set the Magicarp on the ground just as...

**"Oh my Arceus!"** Ruby shouted.

"What now?" She asked annoyed. Ruby ran forward and tackled her into the ground just before a massive spray of Hydro Pump doused the area, and the sound of an angry Gyrados filled the air.

"You shouldn't have caught that Pokemon!" Ruby yelled over the roar. He got up and pulled her in the forest for cover. He peered around a tree still gripping her hand. They breathed heavily as they watched the Magicarp Splash back into the river and the Gyrados sink slowly back into the river. Ruby let out a sigh of relief and noticed he was still holding Sapphire's hand.

"Ah!" They each jumped back from each other.

"Um... Everything okay...?" Emerald asked raising an eyebrow at the curios duo. Septile cocked his head at the strange humans.

"Yeah! Everything's fine!" They said in unison with the same shade of pink covering their faces.

After salvaging what they could from the wreak and trying to set up another camp site, the trio was left in the dark with a tent tarp, a bag of chips, and not much else...

"Hey!" Emerald snapped. "I set up the fire so I get to sit on the tarp!" He growled. Ruby sighed in defeat.

"So anyone know any ghost stories?" Sapphire asked munching on her share of the chips.

"Well, one time my Dusclops made me Berry Grill." Emerald said chomping on his chips.

"No, I mean **scary** stories." She said crossing her arms.

"I know one..." Ruby said absently as he nibbled on his chips.

"Do tell." Emerald said intrigued.

"Yeah!" Sapphire said excited.

"Well, Rere told me this one that Senior Red told her..." He said pausing.

"Go on!" Sapphire pushed. Ruby sighed.

"It's completely true..." He continued. Emerald and Sapphire gulped. "You heard of Team Rocket, right?" They nodded. "The rumor is that they created a monster from a rare Pokemon, that couldn't be controlled."

"Pfft, that's kid stuff." Emerald rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Rere said that it even scared Seniors Green and Blue!" Ruby growled. Emerald rolled his eyes.

"W-wut did it look like...?" Sapphire asked just shuddering a little.

"It was taller that a grown man, and it had crazy Psychic powers, and it's weapon was a giant spoon, and-"

"A **_spoon_**?" Emerald interrupted skeptically. "Why would it need a weapon if it had _Psychic_ powers?"

**"I-I don't know!"** Ruby shot back. "Anyways, it was evil and it couldn't even he held by the Master Ball and now it roams free!" Ruby had reached a climax and Emerald yawned and Sapphire held her sides.

**"Eep!"** Sapphire covered her mouth. Both boys looked at her surprised.

"You okay?" Emerald asked.

"Uh... Yeah, it's jus' that... We need ta get ta sleep cos' Papa wants us back at the lab early tomorrow..." She said uneasily.

"Oh..." Ruby said "Wanna hear the rest, Emerald?"

_"No!"_ Sapphire yelled. "I need meh sleep! So... no talkin'!" She said turning away and laying on the ground. Emerald shrugged and flopped onto the ground and Ruby cautious laid on the ground after sweeping some of the debris away.

**And that's how he got himself into this...**

Ruby sighed and was about to lay down again when he heard something rustling in the forest. Sapphire bolted up and looked in the same direction.

"You heard that too?" Ruby whispered to her. Sapphire nodded. A huge thud was heard even closer. Sapphire jumped up and huddled next to Ruby. The fire turned a strange shade of purple. Sapphire gasped and the fire went out.

"Ruby, do ya think it's the monsta?" She asked in a small voice. The sound of heavy footsteps came closer and closer. The figure came out of trees ripping several branches down as it came closer.

**"ROAR!"** A huge figure holding a giant spoon appeared out of the darkness.

**"Ahhhh!"** Ruby took off leaving Sapphire alone.

"Ya, sissy! **Wait up!"** She yelled running in the same direction.

_"Huh?"_ Emerald yawned getting up rubbing his eyes. He looked around and heard people laughing hard.

"Nice!" Rere said coming out of the woods with Gold right behind her. The huge "monster" disappeared and Missy giggled at the successful prank she helped to pull.

"Hey, Unorthodox Kid? Why are you still here?" Gold asked with a broad smile. Emerald yawned again.

"I don't even know..." He said sleepily. Rere and Gold laughed harder, and the screams of Ruby and Sapphire started to get a little quieter.

* * *

><p>Now it's time to review! XD<p>

Hope you enjoyed! And check me out on **Deviant Art**! _Way_ **more** stories there!

~Jolt11


End file.
